zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule
}} is the name of the mythical kingdom in which a vast majority of games within the ''Legend of Zelda'' series take place and serves as the center stage for many of the stories that unfold in the series. While the name of Hyrule applies to Hyrule proper, it can also apply to outlying provinces and territories as well under the rule of the Royal Family of Hyrule. History Creation : Din, Nayru and Farore]] Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three Golden Goddesseses descended from a Distant Nebula upon the chaos that was Hyrule. These three Golden Goddesses were Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. The Golden Goddesses each infused the land of Hyrule with with their own powers. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Hence, she created the very earth from which life in Hyrule would spring. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world, thus establishing order in a formerly chaotic world. She was responsible for the creation of the laws of the universe, including the laws of science and wizardry that would govern Hyrule and the universe at large. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold the law established by Nayru. As the mother of all life in the universe, she created the beings that would walk the earth, fly in the sky, and swim in the waters. The three Golden Goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens from a parallel dimension connected to the land of Hyrule, a realm of midday golden skies and a place where the spirits could roam free. A temple dedicated to the element of light was set at the heart of this Golden Land and the Goddesses departed from the point atop the pyramidal temple, leaving behind a symbol of their power at the point atop the temple. This symbol, a golden triangle composed of three smaller triangles united to form one, came to be known as the Triforce, a relic of omnipotent and omniscient power. The Triforce, when mastered in its entirety, would grant its wielder his or her heart's desire for the duration of his or her natural life. It served as a balance of the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one with all three forces in balance in his or her heart would be able to wield the united Triforce and use its true power to govern all. The Golden Land of the Triforce came to be known in the land of Hyrule as the Sacred Realm. To seal the gateway to the Sacred Realm, the Ancient Sages, the appointed wielders of the powers of the world's elements by the Goddesses, crafted a sword capable of repelling even the Triforce's magic, as they knew that the Triforce could not judge between good and evil and could thus be abused by one of impure heart. This sword, forged and infused with the power to banish evil itself, came to be known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, or more commonly, the Master Sword. The sword would serve as the key to the Sacred Realm as well as the primary weapon against those of evil intent. The sword was infused into the magical Pedestal of Time and the mighty Temple of Time was constructed around the Pedestal of Time by the Ancient Sages, with the assistance of the Oocca race. The Sages then sealed the Grand Chamber of the Master Sword with a mighty stone barrier known as the Door of Time, which was then locked by a seal that could only be broken by one possessing three magical jewels, the Spiritual Stones, and the powerful instrument known as the Ocarina of Time. Each of these items were then given to the four major races of Hyrule. As the ages passed, a prophecy formed, telling of a catastrophic event known as the Great Cataclysm, in which the Triforce would be shattered and the land of Hyrule would be cast into darkness by the evil one that shattered the Triforce. However, this dark entity would be repelled by a great hero, the Hero of Time, who would wield the Blade of Evil's Bane on the eve of the Cataclysm. The Hero of Time would work with the mythical Seven Sages to banish the dark one and return the light of peace to the land of Hyrule. This legend passed down through time and became myth as well as prophecy, the Prophecy of the Great Cataclysm and the Hero of Time. Hyrulean Civil War For many ages following the creation of Hyrule, each of the races of the land formed their own governments and lived in relatively peaceful relations. However, knowledge of the mythical Sacred Realm and the all-powerful Triforce contained within spread across the land, eventually destabilizing the realm to the point of war. One tribe, a group of dark magicians known as the Interlopers, crafted an ultimate weapon, the Fused Shadow, and attempted to use it to seize control of the Sacred Realm and by extension take the Triforce for their own. This set off an arms race of sorts, with each of the other tribes of the land feeling threatened not only by the Interlopers themselves, but also by the threat of any one tribe attaining the Triforce, which could give them total dominance over all other races. Thus, the first major war in Hyrule's history broke out across the realm, with the Interlopers and other races declaring war on each other to attain the Spiritual Stones and the fabled Ocarina of Time, the rumored necessary keys to enter the Sacred Realm. The Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, intervened when the war was on the verge of destroying the world they had created. They ordered four Light Spirits to confiscate the Fused Shadow and banish the Interlopers to a land of perpetual twilight. The Light Spirits obeyed their orders, and the Interlopers were driven into the prison world of the Twilight Realm, where they evolved into the Twili and grew into a more peaceful and humbled race. The Fused Shadow was shattered into four pieces, one of which was kept by the Interlopers and their descendants. The other three were hidden across the land of Hyrule by the Light Spirits. The Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf, then helped to negotiate an end to the destructive war amongst Hyrule's other races and helped to install the Hylian Royal Family as the ruling family of a new monarchy that would encompass the entire realm, with each of the races' individual governments still intact, but ultimately loyal to the new Royal Family of Hyrule. The new King of Hyrule unified the country beneath one banner. Even so, the Gerudo King who had helped make this possible was plotting to one day overthrow the new government and take the wish-granting Triforce for his own. Great Flood Several centuries after the events of Ocarina of Time, the seal on the Sacred Realm weakened and Ganon escaped his imprisonment. Although the citizens of Hyrule prayed to the three Golden Goddesses for the Hero of Time to save them, he did not appear and Ganon resumed control. The people of Hyrule were left with no choice but to appeal to the Goddesses, who flooded Hyrule in an attempt to stop Ganondorf. The surviving population evacuated to the highest grounds of Hyrule, which became the islands of the Great Sea. Using the Master Sword, a seal was then put on Hyrule Castle, keeping it intact inside a giant bubble beneath the Great Sea, while keeping Ganondorf's powers and his minions dormant. While keeping Ganondorf inside of Hyrule, the seal also kept anything else out, as Hyrule cannot be accessed simply by diving beneath the Great Sea. It instead requires special entry, either by means of ringing the bell atop the Tower of the Gods, a portal, or by holding a shard of the Triforce. At the end of the events of The Wind Waker, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule uses the power of the Triforce to wash away the remains of the sunken Hyrule and Ganondorf with it, resulting in the final destruction of Hyrule. With his dying breath, he instructs Link and Princess Zelda to find new land, not to be the old Hyrule, but a new land of their own. Demographics Government Hyrule is for the most part ruled by the Royal Family of Hyrule, and in most games, Hyrule is ruled by a king. A prevalence in the series is that the monarch of Hyrule in one specific game is usually an unseen character who does not appear physically in the games; however, there are exceptions to this. In Twilight Princess, Princess Zelda is the ruler of Hyrule, as evidenced in several cutscenes, implying she is the queen. In The Wind Waker, the King of Hyrule is Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, known better as the King of Red Lions. Economy The economy of Hyrule has varied throughout installments, although it seems a likelihood that Hyrule's economical value stems from trade and commerce. In Twilight Princess, for example, shops can be found in Hyrule Castle Town among other places, where Link can purchase a variety of goods for a price. As Hyrule Castle Town is the capital of Hyrule in Twilight Princess, it seems obvious that businesses would base their central shops in Hyrule Castle Town, as evidenced by Malo and his ambition to expand his Malo Mart chain of low-priced goods, obviously making Castle Town a priority. Independent small businesses like Sera's Sundries in Ordon Village can be found in across Hyrule, however their prices can range owing to their isolation from other large enterprises. Mini-games are another curious economical stimulation; the money gained from them seems mostly personal, as mini-game operators seem to base their businesses solely off of their own funds, rather than owning several locations. The Hyrule Castle Town Shooting Gallery from Ocarina of Time, for example, can be found in Hyrule Castle Town, but after Ganondorf's destruction of Hyrule Castle Town, it relocates to Kakariko Village under the new name of the Kakariko Village Shooting Gallery. Currency Rupees are the unit of currency in most regions of Hyrule, as well as other outlying countries. Rupees somewhat resemble crystals and can be found with many different color tints; each with a different value, though the value varies from game-to-game. Rupees are acquired primarily by defeating enemies, cutting tall grass or bushes, or by opening treasure chests, and are used primarily to purchase items in shops, or to play in mini-games and, in rare cases, advance in the game. Races The racial division of Hyrule is typically very large, as Hyrule is the large homeland of several races, each very different from the others. Deku A forest variety of creatures, the Deku can range from friendly to dangerous. They are typically found in the forest, or forest-type terrain areas. In Ocarina of Time, they are typically found in the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. They live in close proximity to the Kokiri. Gerudo The Gerudo are another race residing in Hyrule. They are a secretive race, who keep mostly to themselves, and reject outsiders. They reside in the Gerudo Fortress which is found inside Gerudo Valley. The Gerudo specialize in thievery and are distinguishable by their tan skin. Interestingly, a male is only born unto the Gerudo every one hundred years. The most famous male to surface from the Gerudo is Ganondorf. Goron One of the most prominent races in Hyrule is the proud race of the rock-eating Gorons. This mountain-dwelling race value courage and strength; most Gorons have great strength and muscle mass, and their traditions of sumo wrestling and fighting supports this fact. The Gorons typically inhabit Death Mountain, and though they have created civilizations like Goron City in Ocarina of Time, they usually are found scattered around the mountain. Hylian Easily the largest and most common race except in Twilight Princess where they are few. The Hylians are the founders of Hyrule. Their physical appearance is very similar to that of humans, distinguished only by their pointed ears. In Twilight Princess, it is mentioned that the Hylians were possibly created by the Oocca race. The Hylians live in various locations around Hyrule, though many can be found in Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town. Kokiri The Kokiri are a race of children who never age. They dwell within Kokiri Forest under the protection of the Great Deku Tree. Each Kokiri has a guardian fairy to protect and guide him or her. Despite never aging, Kokiri appear very similar to Hylian people, with pointed ears and human features. Sheikah Also known as the Shadow Folk, the Sheikah are an ancient clan of ninja-like warriors sworn to protect the Hylian Royal Family, even after death; as such they came to be known as "the Shadows of the Hylians." They were skilled in magical and combative art. It is assumed that many died during the Hyrulean Civil War. The race grew ever more rare after the Imprisoning War, and were presumed extinct after the Great Flood. Zora The Zora are a race of aquatic creatures that usually inhabit Lake Hylia, more specifically upriver, at Zora's Domain. They are similar to the Gerudo in that they won't willingly allow strangers in their civilization, unless one shows skill or cunning. Zoras are led by King Zora; however, they also swear allegiance to the Royal Family of Hyrule. Human Humans are a race most commonly seen in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess in Ordon Village and make up most of the population. Link is the only Hylian in the village. They resemble Hylians in most ways, the most easily recognized difference is the ears. Hylians have bigger, pointy ears, while Humans have regular ears. This is a race not seen in most games. The only games in which they make an appearance are The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Wind Waker, and Twilight Princess. Language The language of Hyrule is the Hylian Language ( ), which varies from game to game. Its first chronological game appearance was Logographic Hylian, found in A Link to the Past. Later came the Old Hylian syllabary, found in Ocarina of Time, to eventually be replaced by the New Hylian syllabary in The Wind Waker. The most easily translatable version is the most recent Hylian Alphabet of Twilight Princess, which is based off of the real-world English language. Religion Denizens of Hyrule likely worship the three Golden Goddesses who are accredited with the creation of Hyrule in Ocarina of Time, as mentioned in the opening scenes of The Wind Waker. In earlier games, like The Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link, the religion of Hyrule seems to be Christianity. Crime and law enforcement Law enforcement of Hyrule would likely be left to the Hyrulean Soldiers, who are in the Hylian Army and protect Hyrule. There is a jail on Windfall Island in The Wind Waker that is presumably used to house wrongdoers. In terms of actual law, the Ancient Sages of Twilight Princess were the first group seen to actually enforce corporal punishment to wrongdoers. They presided over the first large-scale prison of any of the games, the Arbiter's Grounds, which housed prisoners like Ganondorf. Additionally, there appear to be remnants of old torture devices and guillotines in places like the Shadow Temple and Bottom of the Well in Ocarina of Time. In terms of punishment, not much was known as to what punishments were inflicted for crimes, or for what crimes at all. The only knowledge is that people that have committed vile crimes were sentenced to be executed. For very severe crimes, prisoners were sentenced to an eternity in the Twilight Realm, where none could escape. Technology Technology of Hyrule has varied between the games, and advances can be seen throughout the series. In the earliest games, The Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link, for example, little technology is found, save for a few innovations such as bridges and sparse towns. The apparent lack of technology can likely be attributed to the lack of civilization and development in Hyrule, which increased over the span of the games, along with the signs of technology. In later games like The Wind Waker, for example, primitive technology is still being used, like wind-driven ships, but things like Picto Boxes and lighthouses are found, which show signs of increasing technological advancement. The Wind Temple in The Wind Waker shows many signs of notable advancement, like wind driven objects, while the Earth Temple uses many primitive devices and has an overall barbaric appearance. In Phantom Hourglass, technology seems to have taken another odd turn; various contraptions like steamship boats can be found, yet not much else has improved or been created. In Twilight Princess, the game returns to a more primitive approach, with the few sparse signs of technology being items Link obtains like the Spinner and Dominion Rod, which are actually notable advancements compared to other games. On the other hand, the Goron race has shown notable advancements in metalwork and industry including the use of magnets and machinery that can withstand high temperatures. The Ooccoo are described as a very advanced race in many places. It is even believed by some that they created the Hylians many ages ago. When you go to their City in the Sky, they don't seem much more advanced than Hylians and Humans. They invented cannons many centuries ago, which is a sign of their advanced culture, but some Hylians can also build and fix cannons now too. It is also believed that they invented the Clawshot, though we don't know why, as thay don't have arms and can't use it. In Skyward Sword, there is a item called the Beetle, which can be guided to grab items. Geography The geography of Hyrule remains different for each region of Hyrule. The Peak Province in Twilight Princess, for example, is very cold and icy, while the neighboring Desert Province is hot and arid. Common landmarks Hyrule Field ]] Hyrule Field is the central landmark of Hyrule. It is a large, expansive field off of which most other areas of Hyrule branch. Because of its immense size, Hyrule Field is easiest to traverse while riding a horse. Small groups of trees and brush are scattered sparsely throughout along beaten paths. Various enemies can be found throughout Hyrule Field, including Stalchildren, Peahats, Poes, and Kargarocs. During Zant's Invasion of Hyrule, this is where Link faces off against Ganondorf to defend Hyrule. In some games, Lon Lon Ranch can be found at the center of Hyrule Field. Death Mountain '']] Death Mountain is a volcanic mountain that usually can be accessed only with the Royal Family's permission. This region of Hyrule is regularly inhabited by the Gorons, a proud, rock-eating race. The cloud around the very top of Death Mountain serves as an "indicator" of sorts of the state of the volcano. In earlier games, it was usually the location of Ganon's hideout. Lake Hylia '']] Lake Hylia is the largest body of water in Hyrule in the games it appears in. The water from Zora's Domain runs throughout Hyrule, into this pristine lake. Lake Hylia is frequently a sacred location for certain races of Hyrule. Zora's Domain Zora's Domain, the aquatic home of the Zora, is located in the eastern Lanayru Province of Hyrule. It is generally very difficult to access Zora's Domain, as Link must hold great endurance or knowledge to enter. Zora's Domain is connected to Lake Hylia by Zora's River. It can also be accessed from the Lost Woods and Lake Hylia by means of an underwater passage. The domain has been frozen over various times, requiring Link to thaw it out. Zora's Domain is inhabited by King Zora, Princess Ruto, Lord Jabu-Jabu, Prince Ralis, and various other Zora. Hyrule Castle '']] Hyrule Castle is the home of the Royal Family of Hyrule. The castle's first appearance was in ''A Link to the Past. Each game that contains a Hyrule Castle either features a different layout, or denies the player access to parts that are available in other games. There are grounds for speculation that the castle is actually a different castle in each game, or that it is the same castle but was changed in each game for aesthetic or gameplay purposes. The castle itself is prone to conflict not only because it houses the head of Hyrule's government, but also because its security is often less than impenetrable. In fact in many of the games Link took advantage of this and was able to sneak into the castle despite all of the security. Hyrule Castle is fairly important in most of the games it has appeared in and is often shown as a dungeon or a level within these games. Hyrule Castle Town ]] Hyrule Castle Town is a town that is situated right in front of the castle. Many people live there. The capital city and commercial center of Hyrule, it is located in the far north of Hyrule, bordering to Hyrule Field to the south. Being a castle town, it is surrounded by a huge, impenetrable wall, and can only be accessed by a drawbridge which is lowered only at daytime. The source of the moat surrounding the castle town's walls is Zora's River. Hyrule Castle Market is a crowded place at daytime, with bustling crowds of people of all Hyrulean walks of life all around. Businesses like the Happy Mask Shop, the Bazaar and the Bombchu Bowling Alley are also open exclusively during the day. There is also a less crowded back alley in the town with the occasional loiterer. At night, packs of stray dogs appear in the nearly deserted market. Some more questionable shops like the Treasure Box Shop and Bombchu Shop are also open during nightfall. On the edge of the town can be found the Temple of Time, a huge stone temple guarding the Master Sword, and also, the entrance to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce lies. When Link pulls out the Master Sword, his spirit is sealed within the Sacred Realm for seven years, in order for him to become the Hero of Time. When he awakens, he finds that Hyrule Castle Town has been destroyed by Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Some of the inhabitants were able to escape to the nearby Kakariko Village, and the ruined city became haunted by ReDeads. It is unknown whether any Hyrule Castle Town citizens were actually killed in the attack. Hyrule Town is a location in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. It is here the festivities for the annual Picori Festival are held. The city is large and busy. The Mayor is Mayor Hagen. Kakariko Village ]] Kakariko Village was once a village full of the Sheikah, but they eventually died out and Impa let other people live in the village. It is a recurring location in the [[The Legend of Zelda series|''Legend of Zelda series]]. Its geographical and historical situation seems to change in each game, and so many fans assert that these villages are not the same, but merely share the same name. It may have been inspired by various towns in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and in turn may have served as the inspiration for such future towns in the series - Mabe Village, Clock Town, Lynna City, Horon Village, Windfall Island, Hyrule Town, and various minor villages (i.e. Symmetry City). Appearances The Legend of Zelda Compared to other depictions of Hyrule, southern Hyrule in the original The Legend of Zelda was smaller than in later games of the series, in terms of overall relative scale. There are no towns or civilizations in the far south (the region where The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past are set), only several caves containing dungeons. Shigeru Miyamoto states that this version of Hyrule is based on the area of his homeland when he was a child, including the caves placed throughout the land. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Hyrule in The Adventure of Link appears larger than other appearances of Hyrule in other games. Many towns in The Adventure of Link's Hyrule later came to be names of the Seven Sages in Ocarina of Time. Many more landmarks could be found in this Hyrule, such as mountains, caves, forests, capes, and even islands. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The third game in the Legend of Zelda series takes place yet again in Hyrule, this time in a much more developed land. The Hyrule of A Link to the Past contains many landmarks that would become common in later games, such as Kakariko Village and Zora's Domain. A Link to the Past also notably featured the Light World and the Dark World, both of which are depictions of Hyrule, and while they remain geographically similar, up close they appear very different. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Hyrule makes its first appearance in 3D in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. In this game, Hyrule is split up into a round field named Hyrule Field, with various lands off to sides, such as the Kokiri Forest and Gerudo Valley. This Hyrule looks radically different than previous depictions of Hyrule, with developed civilizations, rather than a few towns as seen in The Adventure of Link, for example. Hyrule in Ocarina of Time is the second game to feature Hyrule twice; once in the child timeline of events; a Hyrule on the brink of war; and the Hyrule in the adult timeline; nearly destroyed, desecrated and cursed. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Majora's Mask starts off with Link in the Lost Woods, though it is in a forested region never seen before. He is ambushed by the Skull Kid and his fairy friends Tatl and Tael. They steal Link's Ocarina of Time along with his horse Epona, and run off. Link chases after them, and at some point during the chase, he falls into the parallel world of Termina. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link is depicted riding through Hyrule in the opening of both games. The only building seen is a large temple or castle where Link discovers the Triforce. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Four Swords only takes place in a small portion of Hyrule, namely the Sea of Trees, a grassy forested stage; Talus Cave, a cavern similar to the Ice Cavern; Death Mountain, a volcanic mountain; and Vaati's Palace, a large structure built in the sky. The arrangement of this part of Hyrule is conspicuously similar to that of New Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Little of The Wind Waker actually takes place in Hyrule, as it is sunken beneath the Great Sea sometime after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. However, the Great Sea has many islands that bear remarkable similarity to other various locations that were seen in Hyrule, like Windfall Island and Kakariko Village, and Dragon Roost Island and Death Mountain, which seems plausible as after the Great Flood of Hyrule, the denizens of Hyrule resorted to living on mountaintops, which are mentioned to have become the islands of the Great Sea. When Link does visit Hyrule, it looks unlike any other appearances of it to date. Link lands in a small pool of water outside of Hyrule Castle, which appears atop a small island in the middle of what seems to be a lake. After exiting the castle, Link can only walk along a small path connecting Hyrule Castle to Ganon's Tower. With the use of a glitch, however, it becomes possible to roam about the grassy fields that contain no towns or villages. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Hyrule found in Four Swords Adventures contains many similar landmarks to those found in A Link to the Past renamed as different structures or locations. Examples include the Desert of Doubt, the Lost Woods, and the Tower of Flames. The Realm of the Heavens, a large kingdom in the sky, can only be accessed by placing the four Royal Jewels in their respective places in the Four Sword Sanctuary, causing the Tower of Winds to appear. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap In The Minish Cap, Hyrule returned to an appearance similar to A Link to the Past. Many of the landmarks returned; however, they appeared under different names, like the Minish Woods in place of the Lost Woods and Mount Crenel in the position of Death Mountain. It was also the second chronological game to feature an area floating above Hyrule, the Cloud Tops. Alternatively, the geography could correspond with that of Ocarina of Time: Mount Crenel may well have eroded over centuries into the Gerudo Desert found in Ocarina of Time, a rise in water level would turn the marshlands which already have a geographic and physical resemblance to Lake Hylia into the famous lake, and the mountain Biggoron lives upon may be a precursor to Death Mountain. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Hyrule is the vast land where the events of Twilight Princess take place. In this game, Hyrule looks much different than any of its previous appearances, and is split up into provinces, six in all. Provinces and locations bear resemblance to their Ocarina of Time counterparts that appeared in roughly the same geographical location, such as the Gerudo Desert being in the same proximity as the Haunted Wasteland. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword During the game's showcase at the 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo, Shigeru Miyamoto stated it to take place within Hyrule. Hyrule's shifting geography While certain landmarks of Hyrule commonly return, Hyrule's geography appears to be laid out differently with almost every new game set in it. Parts of Hyrule found in one game's map may be in a different location, have different geographical features, or be completely absent in another. While some games may take into account the geography in past Zelda games (A Link to the Past and Four Sword Adventures share almost the same Hylian geography) others may completely ignore them (The Minish Cap's Hyrule bears almost no resemblance to any other game). Several fan explanations have been given. The first is that the changes occurred because of geological events between the games such as earthquakes, mudslides, erosion, forest growth, continental drift, or all of the above. The second theory is that Hyrule's geography stays relatively the same but that each new game shows the same Hyrule seen from a different angle, that landmarks are renamed, or that other unseen parts of Hyrule are seen each game. Some fans argue that while Hyrule does change from game to game it is simply due to gameplay reasons to give players something new to explore while staying in the same land and has no real in-game explanations. Finally, since it remains to be seen if all of the games in the series fit into one timeline, the reason that the Hyrule in some games are so different may be simply because of two unrelated storylines with two unrelated Hyrules. It is also possible that different parts of Hyrule are shown throughout the various games. In The Legend of Zelda comics, the map from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is added to the north of the map found in The Legend of Zelda. The geography then allows the map from A Link to the Past to be included to the west. In Twilight Princess when you are outside look closely at the clouds. The clouds vaguely resemble the silhouettes of important characters such as: Ganondorf HoodedPrincess Zelda etc. Etymology It is possible that the name "Hyrule" is a play on the pairing "High Rule," referring to the established monarchy of the nation, the order of sages, or the rule of the goddesses themselves. Gallery File:Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda).png|The overworld from The Legend of Zelda File:The Adventure of Link Overworld Map.png|Hyrule from The Adventure of Link File:A Link to the Past Overworld Map (Light World).png|The Light World from A Link to the Past File:A Link to the Past Overworld Map (Dark World).png|The Dark World from A Link to the Past File:Hyrule (Four Swords).png|Hyrule from Four Swords File:Hyrule (Four Swords Adventures).png|Hyrule in-game from Four Swords Adventures File:Hyrule (The Minish Cap).png|Hyrule from The Minish Cap File:Map of Hyrule (Twilight Princess).png|A map of Hyrule from Twilight Princess (Gamecube Version) es:Hyrule Category:Countries Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations Category:The Legend of Zelda animated series locations Category:Valiant Comics locations Category:The Legend of Neil locations Category:The Hero of Time locations